Deeper
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Disappearing bodies, abducted by the CIA and now this! AUish from Pandora/Linchpin


**Authors Note: **So, while I was house/dog sitting a couple weeks ago, I was rewatching my Castle DVDs - to make this show even more amazing, I watched it with surround sound. Anyhow, I know this has been done, multiple times, but it hasn't been done by me. I had to get this out of my head. So while I was stuck on my other stories - which I PROMISE, I'm working on - this little fic came out. For now, it's a one shot, as I have too many multi-chapter stories going on right now and I'd like to finish at least two of them before I tackle another.

As always, thank you **alwayscastle2** for reading this. You guys should check out her new story _Ledge of Love_. Its an AU of Knockout and as per usual, its amazing.

Reviews are love, leave some!

Krystle

* * *

_He's building theory with her?!_

Disappearing bodies, abducted by the CIA, and now this! She's not sure how much more she can take. He's supposed to be her partner, he's supposed to be following her for research, he's supposed to love her!

Love.

She still hasn't worked up enough courage to tell him she heard his confession that day. She's in a place where she can accept his words, where she can say them back, and now this.

Sophia Turner.

_Clara Strike_.

The fangirl part of her was freaking out that she met the inspiration for that kick ass CIA agent - but the part of her that is hopelessly in love with Rick Castle wants to punch her lights out.

Building theory is _their_ thing. Watching him build theory with Sophia was the final nail in the coffin. She can't lose him. She sees the way he's looking at Sophia - it's the same way he looks at her.

But it's not.

Sure, he had that awestruck face when he saw Sophia; but when he looks at _her_ his eyes sparkle, his breath hitches, and he gets that goofy grin on his face.

And damn if it doesn't make her fall in love with him all over again.

**CB**

"Hold on, Castle!" she yells, begging her Crown Vic to let her be in control - the black SUV pushing them has other plans.

_Oh God, please! Not like this!_

"Kate!"

"Hold on, Castle!" she yells again as they dive into the Hudson. This can't be the end for them. Not when they never really had a beginning. They've got to get out of this sinking car.

She's struggling with her seat belt. Castle slips easily from his, and she tells him that her gun has fallen under the seat. The water is up to her chest, Castle is trying desperately to find _something _ that will release her from the seat belt. He comes up every few seconds for air - the water keeps rising and her hope for getting out of the car keeps sinking.

When he pops up for air again, she reaches for his arm. "Kate, I've almost got it."

"No, Castle, listen," she begs. She looks into his endless blue eyes, holding back her tears. "I need you to know, Castle. I need you to know that I love you. I'm so in love with you."

If this were under different circumstances, he'd pull her to him and kiss her senseless. He smiles softly at her, "I'm not leaving you here, Kate. I'm going to get you out of here - and we are going to have a long talk when we get out."

"Castle -"

"I love you, too, Kate," he assures her. "But we are not going to die like this."

The certainty of his words hit her hard. She knows he's doing everything in his power to get them out. He's back under the water now, hasn't come up for air for a while. She calls for him, he doesn't respond. She calls again, and still gets nothing. She reaches for him, but feels nothing but empty space. Catching her eyes in the rearview mirror, she nods to herself. _This is it. This is how it all ends._

Taking one final deep breath, she's fully submerged under the water. She fights for a second longer before she begins to feel her lungs burning. She needs air, but that's not an option. She releases a silent prayer, and grabs on to the steering wheel, before it all fades to black.

**CB**

After Kate's confession to him, his adrenaline took over, and pushed him to work that much harder to get them out of the car. Finally her gun is freed from the springs under her seat. He aims it at the back window and fires. He's not about to shoot her seat belt off - he's a good shot, but he doesn't want to risk missing and hitting her.

Swimming back to her, he opens his eyes - ignoring the burning in his lungs - her eyes are frozen open, and she's not moving. He's scared. He took too long. She's gone.

_No! Not like this, Kate._

He grabs her belt, and pulls with all his strength. He doesn't know how, but she's free from the harness. He grabs her around her middle, and pulls her with him to the back of the car and out of the window. He kicks frantically to the surface of the river, pulling her seemingly lifeless body with him.

Finally reaching the surface, Rick pushes Kate up onto the dock as much as he can before he climbs up after her to pull her further on to the solid wood. He's lays her as straight as he can, and feels for a pulse.

He finally finds it. It's weak. And that scares him.

"Come on, Kate," he whispers. "Not like this."

Tilting her head back, he begins CPR, breathing into her twice, and then pumping her chest with his hands. Nothing. He repeats his actions a second and a third time.

Finally, Kate coughs, and he turns her on her side so she can cough the river water out of her lungs. She launches herself up, taking deep, life affirming breaths, and her eyes focus on him.

"Castle," she chokes out, and throws her arms around his neck, her body wracking with sobs. She has her face buried in his neck, and has all but climbed into his lap.

"Shh, Kate," he says, rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her back, holding her to him, nearly crushing her. "You're safe. I've got you."

She pulls back, her hand cradling his cheek, "Always?"

He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yes, _always_. As long as you want."

"Forever," she whispers, and leans in brushing her lips against his. "I want forever."

"Kate -"

"I meant it, Rick," she says, reading his mind. "It wasn't just out of panic. I'm irrevocably in love with you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it."

"At least you said it."

She nods, her eyes roaming across his face. "God, Castle, please. Please just - kiss me like you _want _to."

He smiles at her, cups her cheek in his hand. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words to me."

She mirrors his movements and puts her hand on his cheek opposite hers, "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Shhh," he shushes her, and pulls her to him, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. He crushes her to him, bringing her body as close as possible to his; he lays her down on the dock once more, and his hand roams down the side of her body, resting on her hip, his thumb lifting the drenched material of her shirt to feel the skin she hides underneath the layers of clothes she wears.

He trails his lips down her jaw, and across her neck, which causes a long moan to escape from her. She cards her hand through his wet hair, and gently tugs, "Rick, we have to stop. We have to call the guys."

Castle groans. He'd rather not. He wants to continue this make-out session with Kate. But he knows that they have to call in their location…now all they have to is find a phone.

Kissing her one more time, he finally pulls away and stands up, reaching down for her hand. She rises and wraps her arms around his neck, and gives him a lingering kiss. "Don't look so sad, Castle. You're going to be coming home with me tonight."

_Fin (for now)_


End file.
